One Night of Sin
by ItsKrystalBitch
Summary: Tired of her mundane lifestyle, Isabella Swan casts aside her insecurities and lets her inner Siren free for one night... Edward Cullen never thought love was for him until he met a woman he could not cease hungering for... One night changes everything.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Twilight Characters. All recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer. One Night of Sin and plot belongs to Scarlett and CosmicGirl.

I do not own Twilight or Edward...Sadly :(

But I do own 10 Edward and Rob posters and three Robert Pattinson mugs...I do love spunk in my coffee after all! ;)

* * *

PROLOGUE

ISABELLA

"Most of the shadows of this life are caused by our standing in our own sunshine" ~Ralph Waldo Emerson

Same Shit. Different Day.

The story of my life could be stated in those words perfectly. How fucking sad. Have you ever felt like your life was a broken record that just played it self over and over again? Welcome to my life.

I live for my work and while I adore my job, I still feel as though something is missing. I have questioned myself on many occasions as to what that could possibly be. It wasn't like I was miserable and had a horrid life. I run a successful and well known bakery and catering business. Yes, it can be demanding and hectic, but it is fulfilling. I love to cook and it showed through in the early stages of my life. As my mother, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, could not cook anything edible, I took up the task. I love to cook! The kitchen has always been my safe haven. I am in total control there and I adore it. However, if I am to be honest, making desserts is my specialty; it's what I am known for. I can make desserts that are out of this world! It's also the reason why my bakery is called The Sweet Spot. Now if only I could find someone to share these desserts with, that would be fantastic!

My two best friends, Jacob and Rosalie, have been telling me I need to go on a manhunt (literally) and "get on the prowl for a man." I've never really been the type to attract men, not like Rosalie, who is out-of-this-world gorgeous and she is a successful model so, of course, men flock to her. Manhunt; it's easy for her to say! As for Jacob, well, needless to say, the man is beautiful, but sorry girls, he doesn't roll that way. Hell, he gives me pointers as to what I should do with a man, when I do meet them! Yeah…you gotta love him. Jacob is a very successful fashion designer so he's never had trouble meeting people. But even with their help, my experience with men is very limited! Yes, I've had sex but only with one guy. It was a guy I met when I went to culinary school. His name was Ben and he was really sweet and very attentive. At first I didn't care for him in any other way but as a friend as he just didn't fit any of the categories of men that I was attracted to. However, as time passed and he keep persisting I just said 'What the Hell?' and went out with him. I did what everyone has said never to do, I settled. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. Ben and I went out for about 3 months before I had sex with him. I still shudder when I think of those nights… But that's a different story for a different day.

I really cannot seem to find anyone that is as interested in me as I am in them! I am beginning to think that it's me and that maybe I am too picky and I'm trying to attain something that doesn't really exist. Horror, pure horror, fills me at the thought. Does wild, uninhibited passion; real heat exist? Damn it! I want hot, sweaty, heart pounding, hard sex. I want overzealous fucking; yes! That's it! I want to drive a man so crazy with lust for me that he will lose all control and all he will want is to fuck me like I have never been fucked before. Besides, I really would like to be able to actually have an orgasm from sex with a man instead of from something that is battery operated. This is getting expensive having to make all the trips to Costco to stock up on batteries! I am a healthy, red-blooded 24 year old woman who has needs and desires, dammit! Yes, I am successful and have a thriving business but my work can't be all that I live for. Money makes a cold bed partner and I sure as hell do not want to live my life alone. What's the point of having success if you have no one to share it with? I do want to have a family one day, but in order to do that; I need to find the right guy. But that won't happen if I don't get off my ass and at least try and get out there and meet someone!

Enough is enough. I have to take control of my life instead of letting it control me. If I don't, time will pass me by and I'll turn into an old maid for sure! Hell no! That isn't going to happen to me. Watch out everyone, because Isabella Marie Swan is on a mission and the men in this town aren't going to know what hit them!

Author's Note: First and foremost, I want to let everyone know that this story is written by Scarlett (Me) and by my Bestie, CosmicGirl78 ! This story would be nothing without her! I also want to give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, Roxx, for helping me SO much with organizing my ideas for this story! You are the best ever! I love both you sexy ladies SFM.

If any of you wish to follow us on Twitter, my name is ScarlettsRedLtr , My beautiful co-author is CosmicGirl78 and my kickass beta is Roxxvamp! Also, I want to give a huge thanks to all my twitter friends for giving me the support to be able to write again. You guys mean so much to me, words can't tell you how much. To my new readers, thank you for giving this new tale a chance. Hope you enjoy the ride ;)

* * *

Author's Note: First and foremost, I want to let everyone know that this story is written by Scarlett (Me) and by my Bestie, CosmicGirl! This story would be nothing without her! I also want to give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, Roxx, for helping me SO much with organizing my ideas for this story! You are the best ever! I love both you sexy ladies SFM.

This story is also being posted on my blog! It has an awesome playlist that I took great delight in putting together! And it will have all the pics that will pertain to the chapters! Be sure to check it out, I'd really appreciate it! The link is http:/scarlettsredletters(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ The link is in my profile.

Also I am running a contest for O/S fanfics! It's called "Do you have what it takes to be a DirtyBJH00r"? Interested? Check out my profile for details!

If any of you wish to follow us on Twitter, my personal account is Missimari101 and my blog is ScarlettsRedLtr, My beautiful co-author is CosmicGirl78 and my kickass beta is Roxxvamp! Also, I want to give a huge thanks to all my twitter friends for giving me the support to be able to write again. You guys mean so much to me, words can't tell you how much. To my new readers, thank you for giving this new tale a chance. Hope you enjoy the ride ;)


	2. Chapter 1 There Gotta Be More

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Twilight Characters. All recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer. One Night of Sin and plot belongs to Scarlett and CosmicGirl.

I do not own Twilight or Edward...

But I do own twelve Edward bookmarks and a new Edward bottle opener!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - THERE'S GOTTA BE MORE

ISABELLA

"Do not go where the path may lead. Go instead to where there is no path and leave a trail" ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

The obnoxious buzzing sound of the alarm awoke me from my deep slumber. The start of a new day. I dragged myself out of the comforting warmth of my bed and walked over to the window. 'It's going to be a beautiful day' I thought to myself as my eyes gaze out into the dawn of the rising sun. The tendrils of orange are beginning to spray across the San Francisco sky. I sigh and walk into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. I need to get downstairs to begin baking. Isabella Swan's Sweet Spot Bakery and Cafe was known for its fresh quality desserts and pastries all throughout the Pacific Heights area of San Francisco. It's now 5:00 am and I open the shop at 10:00. By the time I shower, get dressed and have something to eat, I can be downstairs by 6:00. The wonderful thing is that I live right above my business. I live in a gorgeous apartment located above the bakery. It has tons of space with a lot of windows and on clear days you can see the tall buildings of downtown San Francisco.

After a hot shower, I quickly get dressed and head into the kitchen, which is my favorite place in my apartment. I open the cabinet to reach for a mug to pour myself a cup of coffee. Caffeine is my most prized friend, so much so that it was worth the investment in buying the fancy programmable coffee maker that I set every night to automatically brew while I'm in the shower each morning. I quickly pour a cup, take a sip and moan, the flavor of the coffee and its warmth are like ambrosia to my tongue. I finish up my cup and quickly head to my room to collect my keys so I can go downstairs. As I grab them, my eyes focus on a book on my nightstand. 'Crimson Moon' by E.A. Masen; I'm a huge fan of his novels. I pick it up and bring it with me downstairs just in case I get a slow moment during the day. I lock the door to my apartment and run down the stairs to the bakery. I walk into the kitchens and begin to get my ingredients out to make my creations.

As I bake, I remember how much my mom and dad enjoyed my cooking. My parents are the two people that I love most in the world, even if they piss me off from time to time. My dad, Charlie, is an avid sportsman. Fishing, hunting, and watching all the known sports of the seasons are his thing. He is the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks, Washington. We are pretty close, although he has never been the emotional type, as it makes him nervous and really awkward. But he has always been and continues to be ridiculously protective of me. It explains my lack of boyfriends all throughout High School. No boys wanted to date the Police Chief's daughter. Although there were a few that did like me, they never had the courage to ask me out for fear of having to deal with my father. Charlie was always suspicious of boys and I can't imagine him letting one in our house. Jacob was the only exception; mostly because we have been friends since we were kids and the fact that my dad is best friends with Jake's dad Billy. As we got older, I thought at first that Jacob liked me because he would always want to hang out with me, not that I minded as Jacob was gorgeous. Tanned skin that I'd kill for, lustrous black hair and eyes, and he had a great body. His Indian heritage gave him that exotic flair.

However, I was soon given evidence to the contrary the day I came home from work to find him upstairs in my bedroom, trying on my clothes! I still giggle out loud when I think of it. Needless to say, that was the day more than just my clothes came out of the closet and told me he was gay. Jake's a real sweetheart, always giving me advice when I need it. My dad was happy though, relieved I think, that no guy, even Jake was going to take away his little girl. Ugh, whatever. But that is Charlie and regardless, I love him dearly.

My mother, Renee, is the complete opposite of Charlie. I have always been able to talk to her about everything and anything. She is a very open minded, listens without judgment and has never had problems displaying affection. Sure my mom could be a bit "out there" sometimes but she does everything with the best of intentions. Now, at age 24, she thinks its way past time that I had a boyfriend and is always pretty vocal. Although Charlie still thinks of me as his little girl, he has been known to drop hints here and there on the subject. When I go up to visit them, I try and spend as much time in the kitchen making their favorites as that generally shuts them up! At least for a little while. I smile when I think of Charlie and Renee at the table, happy and enjoying whatever it is I whip up for them. My mom is a decent cook, but she's got nothing on me.

The 'ding' of the timer on the oven brings me back to the present. I hurry to take out the cupcakes and cookies and set them on the cooling racks. I then put in the pies and cakes to bake. It's 6:45 am and I'm making great time. Angela and Jessica will be here by 9:45 am to get the shop ready to open. I will start on my Éclairs and Cheesecakes next. I always use the finest ingredients and I mix everything together lovingly. I put the mixtures into their appropriate molds and put them in to bake as well. To help motivate myself, I put on the radio and start singing along to Beyonce's 'Crazy in Love'. Before I know it, its 9:30 am and all of my goodies are done. As I begin moving everything into the display cases out in front, I hear the front door open and close. Jessica and Angela are here.

"Good Morning, Bella." Jessica says, smiling.

Angela wordlessly hands over a latte to me. I take it gratefully.

"Good Morning, Ladies," I respond back. "You didn't have to get me this, you know, but thank you so much! I really needed it."

Angela shrugs, "It's no biggie, Bella. You're too good to us. It's the least I can do," she says, smiling. "Besides, I know you and your coffee."

I laugh, "Yeah, I know you do!"

I turn to look at the time, its 10 am. "Looks like it's time to open up shop, Ladies!" They murmur their assent.

As it nears lunchtime, it becomes increasingly busy in the Café. I'm mostly in the back making the sandwiches, soups, salads, and various other lunch items for my customers. However, I always try to come out and greet my customers and make sure everything is to their liking. I glance up and see a couple sharing a light kiss. I could tell that they were very much in love, they almost glowed. Seeing this causes that yearning feeling in my stomach, I want that. I want to love someone and have someone love me. I smile wistfully and shake my head as I head back to the kitchen thinking 'yeah, like that will ever happen! I doubt I will ever find the right guy!'

Once the lunch rush passes, the rest of the day is fairly slow. Friday afternoons are usually like this and by 3 o'clock, Angela and Jessica are discussing what their plans are for the evening and the weekend.

"So, Bella," Jessica asks, "What are you doing tonight? Do you want to come out with us?"

I shake my head, "I can't, Jessica. I'm picking up my best friend, Rosalie, tonight from the airport. She's coming in from New York."

They both gasp. "Rosalie Hale?" "The model, right?" they say, almost in unison. (Yeah, I get that reaction a lot) "Um, yes, actually"

"Well, maybe she'd like to come out with us?" Jessica asked, hoping that I'd say yes.

"I'm sorry, Jess, but she's more than likely going to be tired, but maybe we can all go out soon. Sound good?" I asked, trying to placate her.

She nodded, happy that at some point she would get to meet her. Rose was my other best friend that I grew up with. Jake, Rose, and I were inseparable. I was also really good friends with Rose's brother, Jasper. He was a cutie, but I never felt anything more for him than brotherly affection. We all wanted to make something of ourselves; however, we also knew nothing big was going to happen to us living in such a small town the size of Forks. So after we graduated High School, we all moved down to California with hopes for more opportunities and a better life. Because of my love of cooking, I chose to go to culinary school. Jacob went to design school, and Rose struck it big and landed a contract with IMG Paris to model. Jasper ended up becoming her agent, as Rose trusted no one but her family to represent her. While we all had different pursuits, we always stayed connected to each other.

Of course, when people find out that I am friends with Rose; they always seem so "star-stuck" It's always hilarious to watch the looks on their faces. I was really excited that Rose was coming to visit; I haven't seen her in quite some time, and besides my life was never dull when she is around. She is funny, outgoing and suffers from a serious lack of filter. Which I think is her best quality as it's kept her grounded in the crazy world she has chosen for her profession. She is also god's gift to men. To say that Rosalie was beautiful was an understatement, she was exquisite. And people wonder why I have self-esteem issues. Not that I was ugly or anything, I hade a nice figure when I wanted to show it, nice hair for the most part, and big, expressive eyes. Once I put on make-up, I was actually pretty. But when you grow up with someone who makes the word beautiful look tame, you can't help but feel dull by comparison. Rosalie is a bombshell blonde, with curves like a Spanish guitar, the perfect hour-glass figure. She had lusciously full lips and sparkling blue eyes. Whenever I went out with her, I just faded into the background as no men ever noticed me when I stood next to her. It's not as if she tries to steal the spotlight; but it is what it is and needless to say, it's made me less confident in myself and when it comes to men, even after Ben….

Angela's voice brought me back to reality. "It's time to close shop, Boss Lady," she said jokingly. "It's 6 o'clock."

"That it is, my dear," I smirked back at her. "Try not to party too hard tonight; you both have to work tomorrow!"

Jessica sighed, "I know, don't you worry. We'll be here."

Angela laughed, "We sure will, but you enjoy your weekend off. You deserve it. You work too hard."

I smiled, "You guys are sweet. If I didn't take this weekend off, Rose would kill me. You ladies are sure you can handle everything by yourselves? Promise to call me if anything happens!"

"Uh, Bella, I think we can handle it. We've been working here for two years. I've seen you make everything a gazillion times, we got it, you worry wart!" Angela said affectionately.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay!" I stuck my tongue out at her. She just laughed.

We quickly got thru closing and by 6:45 we were locking the doors behind us. I ran up to my apartment to shower quickly and change clothes. Rose's flight comes in at 8:10 pm. I had a little over an hour to get to the airport. God, I hope traffic isn't still bad, but it is a Friday so who knows. I quickly run down to my old truck. Yeah, people would have thought that I would have gotten rid of it and replaced it with a newer car, but I loved this truck. I laugh quietly, wait until Rose sees it. I'm never going to hear the end of it!

San Francisco traffic is the fucking worst! "Hurry the fuck up, People!" I yell, knowing no one can hear me but it sure makes me feel better. "I do have some place to be!" It was already 7:45! I was really starting to worry that I was going to be late.

I finally pull into the airport at 8:06 pm. I found the closest parking structure to her terminal, parked and ran out over the concourse till I reached the terminal where I stopped to check the monitors for flight information. I exhale in relief; her flight is delayed 15 minutes which means I have just enough time to get something cold to drink and catch my breath before she makes her way from the gate to where I'm waiting. God forbid that Rosalie waits on anyone, including me. I grab an iced coffee from Starbucks and find an empty chair to wait. I am glad I grabbed the book I have been reading,' Crimson Moon', from my nightstand before I left; it's the latest novel by one of my favorite authors, E.A. Masen. I didn't get a chance to read all day, so I may be able to get thru a few chapters while I wait. This turned out to not be very long.

"Bella!"

I look up and there she is. Rose looks as beautiful as ever, even when wearing jeans, a shirt, and sneakers. Joy erupted in me and spilled over like a volcano. It had definitely been too long. "Rose! How was your trip?" I squealed as I hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Baby Girl," she said.

We finally broke apart and noticed that quite a few people were staring at us.

"Damn," I muttered, "haven't they seen two women hugging before?"

Rose laughed, "Not two, hot ass women like us! You know people find girl on girl hot as hell!"

I felt my cheeks burn. "Rose!"

She arched a brow and gave me a wide-eyed look of innocence "What?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "You know why they're looking, Miss Famous Model."

Rose just shrugged. "Let's get my luggage and get the hell outta here."

"Yes, Ma'am," I salute. Rose just laughs.

A quick stop at the baggage carousels, as Rose's suitcases came out first, the benefits of flying first class apparently; and we are out of the terminal and making our way to the parking structure, Rosalie sees my truck andgaped at it in disdain.

"You still drive this piece of shit?"She exclaimed. "I thought this fucker would be dead and gone by now."

"Hey! Don't insult my truck! It's a survivor, dammit! And it's a classic!"

"Uh, Bella, Mustangs and Chevy's are classics. Not this shit."

"Fuck You, Rosalie."

"Your hot, Bella, but I don't roll that way. I prefer dicks, thank you," she smirked. I huffed at her and turned the truck on and pull out and drove to the freeway towards home.

"Speaking of dicks how's the love life? Meet any real men or have all your orgasms belonged solely to your battery operated machine, code name: vibrator?"

Heat flooded my cheeks once more. "Rosalie!" I hiss. She laughs, unrepentant. I can't help but smile back at her.

"No," I sighed. "Not all of us are lucky enough to be as beautiful as you."

"That's a crock of shit. Your gorgeous, Bella. You just have to get out there more."

"I try, Rose, I really do, but…just …nothing happens. I'm beginning to think it's me." I whisper.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with you! You just need to build up your confidence. You know,

Throw caution to the wind for once. You might be surprised by what happens." she said.

"Easy for you to say. Your gorgeous and sexy, men flock to you."

"Honey, I have confidence in myself and that is sexier to men more than any ounce of skin shown and overdone make-up." Seeing the look on my face, she quickly added, "I know, easier said than done, but if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna help you see that in yourself."

Good luck on that, I mused internally. With you around, no one will see me.

We finally made it back to the apartment, got her luggage up the stairs and into the guest room. I left her to give her some time to get her things organized. 15 minutes later she came out and sat down on the couch with a loud sigh.

"You got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

I smiled over at her. "I'll whip something up for you."

I went into the kitchen and took out some chicken breast, ham, and cheese. I was going to make

One of Rose's favorite dishes. Chicken Cordon Bleu. I'll pair it together with a simple green salad. That should be perfect.

As I put the chicken in to bake and started preparing the salad, I heard Rose's phone ring.

"It's Jasper!" She yelled over to me.

"Tell him I said hello!" I yelled back at her.

I could hear her chatting away. And then she squealed. Rosalie Hale squealed. She never squeals! Oh my, I wonder. What did Jasper tell her?

I set dinner on the table and called Rose over to eat. She comes sashaying into the dining room, looking positively giddy with joy. She looks over at the clock.

"God, we are so bad, eating dinner at almost 10 o'clock at night."

I snort. "You're going to love it; after all I made your favorite, so quit complaining." She just grins. I shake my head laughing, some things will just never change. "You are incorrigible."

"But you love me," she grinned. We begin eating and Rose begins talking about how she was looking to leave the modeling business.

"You are? Why?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, these fuckers think I'm getting too old," she said.

"Rose! You're 25!"

"Yeah, well 25 is old to these bastards!" she spat. "But I don't put all my eggs in one basket. So

I've been looking into transitioning into acting."

"Oh, Rose, that's great! Is that why Jasper called?"

"Yeah, there's this film wrap-up party tomorrow night at the Hotel Fairmont. He wants me to go. He thinks it'll be good exposure." She gave me a sidelong glance. "And you're coming."

I choked. "WHAT?" I sputtered.

"You heard me," she said. "You're coming tomorrow. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Rose! I can't go to something like that! At the Fairmont? Are you kidding me?" I fumed.

"You want to meet a man, don't you?" she asked. "This is a perfect opportunity. Besides, it's long past time you had sex to something other than your vibrator."

Bitch! You just had to bring that u again! I scowled.

"I mean seriously, aren't you tired of doing that shit yourself?" she asked.

"Piss off, Rose!" I spat.

"I love you too, Sugar. Now let's look in your closet and see whatcha got. I know Jacob's been sending you shit you never use."

Jacob was always sending me tons of samples that I never wear. I just stuffed them in my closet, but he'd kill me if he found out.

"What, your keep tabs on me now?"

"I'm best friends with Jake to, Bella. He fills me in on everything." She arched a brow at me.

"Including your love life…or lack thereof."

I sigh. I know I said I wanted to meet a man and start actually living my life. But saying it and actually doing it are two different things. It now seems so real. I felt like I was standing at the edge of a cliff, deciding whether or not I was gonna take the plunge. Then my mind wandered back to that couple I saw today inside my shop. I remember seeing the love between them and wanting that for myself. I felt resolve build inside me. It now or never, Bella, walk to safety or take the plunge. Fuck this! I'm doing it! I let go. Now that I'd taken the fall, I felt brand new, not myself. I looked over at Rosalie.

"Ok, I'm going. But you must promise to make me bewitching."

Rose smiled slowly, "Oh Honey, bewitching I can do…"

I grin back at her. Oh yes, watch out, because now it's my time to shine.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Once again, a HUGE shout out to my Co- author CosmicGirl78 , you are the best! You're amazing! Love you SFM!

Chapter 2 in already in the works! It will be posted to my blog first, so be sure to check it out!

To my Kickass beta, Roxxvamp , You are seriously a godsend! Story wouldn't be the same without you. Me loves you so much!

I wanted to let all my readers know that I do work and attend school full time, so RL can be a bit hectic for me. I will do my best to update as soon as possible. At least 2 weeks between chapters. Song for this chapter is "There's gotta be more to life" by Stacie Orrico.

Leave me some love!

Until next time…

-Scarlett


	3. Chapter 2  Not Myself Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Twilight Characters. All recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer. One Night of Sin and plot belongs to Scarlett and CosmicGirl.

I do not own Twilight or Edward...Sadly :(

But I do own 3 Edward water bottles and 4 Robert Pattinson calendars!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Not Myself Tonight

ISABELLA

"The Journey of a Thousand Miles begins with One Step." – Unknown

Tonight was the night. A night that could potentially change my life; or not. If I cave and listen to Rosalie, apparently I may finally get some ass, or cock, as she so eloquently says. She keeps going on and on that I am living like a born again virgin, having sex with nothing but my vibrator. I groan aloud as I think back on her latest tirade. _And_ she probably told Jacob. _FUCK! _ I know he's going to call me just to give me shit about it. I am convinced I am never going to live this down.

I sigh and think I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it.

Despite Rosalie's constant reminders of my lack of a sex life, for the first time in a very long time I woke up energized, ready to face the new day. I went thru all her arguments in my head and after allowing the thought to sink in, I find am really excited about going to this party. Maybe, just maybe, I might meet someone. And although I may not be ready to admit it, I hoped so.

Rosalie already has our day all planned out. Breakfast, a full Spa day with the works and then home to shower and dress. After having our egg white omelets, we head out to the Spa. We took Rosalie's rented BMW as there was no way she was going to ride around in what she called, "My rusted piece of shit that I call transportation". I just shake my head glaring at her; it's her choice if she wants to waste money on a rental. But I am not going to let anything get to me today, I noticed that I am holding my head higher than I normally do, more pep in my step, Rose noticed it as well, I feet different, like today may be the start of something new.

"Feel good this morning, B?" Rose asked.

"I feel great! Shocking, huh? I think I'm just really excited for tonight."

Rose laughed, "I'm glad you are! You really do need to get out more" She gave me a sidelong glance. "I can't wait to see you all dressed up. You are going to look smokin' hot when I'm done with you. Heads _will_ be turning tonight if I have anything to do with it, trust me."

I smirked. "You better cuz you promised to make me dazzling."

Rose just winked. "I sure will! Now let's get this day started! We have much needed girl time we need to catch up on!"

We walk into the Salon & Spa and we are immediately greeted by a smiling staff that obviously recognizes Rose. We are taken into our private suite for the day to change into the fluffy robes and slippers they provide and are then taken for our first treatment, a mud bath. I had never had one before, so it was a bit weird sitting naked in a tub of mud. The esthetician explains to me that it is supposed to purge the skin of any toxins, and of course make my skin feel rejuvenated. But it smelled like dirt, and not good dirt, more like dirt in a sewer. The price paid for beauty, according to Rose. I got in to the tub next to Rosalie. We sat in the tubs for 30 minutes before they came to us to get out. I eyed the technician warily as she carried over two buckets of water to rinse us off, I assumed, as I am caked in mud. Little did I know, as she raised the bucket over me, that it was ice-cold water.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked, as the water cascaded over me. "What the fuck? That water is freezing!"

Rose started laughing hysterically. "You got one more bucket to go, so prepare yourself!"

Before I could respond, the technician dumped the other bucket over my head that resulted in me shrieking again and jumping up and down, desperately trying to get warm. Although, how the hell I was planning to accomplish that when I'm naked, I'll never know. The technician just smirked. I narrowed my eyes, _Bitch_. She then moved over to Rosalie to do the same thing to her, but she was more contained then I was. She must have done this a gazillion times before already. Another technician came to bring me my robe and I thought to myself that my first hurdle of the day was over until I caught Rose eyeing me as I stepped out of the bath.

"You're getting a wax too."

My eyes widened. "What?" I squeaked. "What kind of wax?"

She just glared at me. I knew she was suggesting a Brazilian Wax. I had done it once before and I will never forget the pain or how embarrassing the entire thing was.

"No way! Uh uh!" I hissed. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Honey, of course I know, I'm a model remember? But men love us clean shaven, so to speak, and besides; you have to love how good it feels bare."

I continued to refuse, but Rose being Rose, keep persisting, so it was just easier to give in. As soon as we were dry and in clean robes I was taken to another treatment room that was set up for waxing. I was greeted by a strikingly beautiful male technician who was obviously very gay, my stomach knotted up tightly. _How the hell did Rose talk me into doing this?_ I thought to myself. As we walked into the room, the man turned to me.

"Okay, Honey, just climb onto the table and put your legs up like you do at the doctor's office." He glanced at my petrified face. "You okay? You look like you're going be sick. Have you ever done this before?"

I clear my throat so I don't squeak when I talk. "Yes, but only once and all I can remember is the pain so I am just really nervous."

The man smiles at me. "Don't you worry, Honey, Andres is gonna take good care of you."

I smile back weakly. "Great."

I slowly move myself up onto the table and lay down, moving my legs up and apart. The experience is surreal. I have a man's head between my legs and under different circumstances; I would really be enjoying it if not for the fact that the man was gay, fuck hot, and about to inflict pain instead of pleasure. I'm so murdering Rosalie when I get outta here.

Andres began talking to me about exactly what he's going to do, but the blood rushing in my ears is tuning him out. I bring my forearm over my eyes, as if not seeing it happen is going to make it any less painful. I just wanted this over.

I feel him apply the wax and place the muslin strip over it; there is no turning back now. I hear Andres murmur "Ok honey, you're going to feel just a little tug" and I tensed up as he ripped away the piece of cloth. I grit my teeth so hard I think I did permanent damage to my molars and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. _FUCK! _Too say that it hurt like a bitch was an understatement. A few more applications of wax and it was over.

"There you go, Honey. I'm all done." Andres soothed. "See? That wasn't so bad." He winked. "Make sure you sit a cool tub of water tonight for a little while, it should help with the irritation."

All I could do was give a nod and a small smile because if I unhinged my jaws, I would disgrace myself by screaming and probably burst into tears. I quickly got up, secured the tie on my robe and headed out of the room walking a bit stiff as I didn't want anything to touch that area at all. Rosalie was waiting for me outside the room. She arched a brow at me and said "You'll thank me for this, trust me…"

The next thing I know, I'm sitting in a massage chair getting a pedicure. The staff brings us each a flute of champagne and a platter of fruit and cheese to nibble on and I sigh with pleasure, now _this_ is more like it! I'm so relaxed that I doze a bit but I'm rudely awakened by the ring of my cell phone. I quickly grab it thinking maybe Angela or Jessica are calling from the bakery for something. When I look at the screen, it reads Jacob's name. _Oh God_.

"Who's calling you?" Rose asks.

"Its just Jake." I tell her while pushing the receive button.

"Hey, Jake!" I exclaim.

"What's happening, Sugar?" He asks. "I hear Miss Thang arrived and is staying with you. I'm pissed at her cuz she'd rather be with you and not me."

I giggled. "Aww, don't be that way, Jake! You know Rose loves you!"

Rose whips her blond head over at me. "What did that bitch say? Give me that damn phone." She all but wrestles the phone from me. I bring my hand to my forehead, oh no, Rosalie's gonna dish all my dirt to Jake. I just know it. Too make matters worse; she puts him on speaker so I can hear him. Thank god, the ladies left us alone in a separate room to let our feet soak, where there was no one around to hear our, or rather, Rose and Jake's conversation.

"What kind of shit are you talking now, slut?" Rose practically yells into the phone.

"Come now, Rosie, we both know I'm no slut now, I got a man." Jakes laughs at her.

"Whatever Jake, don't be a pissy bitch because I'm not staying with you this time! Bella needs me. She is in serious danger of becoming a monk! I've made a promise to her I am spending this visit helping her find a man and a sex life! Has she told you that the only sex she has had in a very _long_ time is her damn vibrator?"

I gasp and feel my cheeks get hot and I just know my face is completely red. _Oh Fuck! Dear Earth, please open up and swallow me? Love, me. _ This is beyond humiliating!

"WHAT?" Jake shouts. "Are you serious? Wait, am I on speaker?"

"I'm dead serious and yes you are on speaker. Bella is sitting right here next to me, looking like she swallowed her tongue. Oh my, I do believe I embarrassed her." Rose smirks at me, unrepentantly. "Oh, and did you know that all of those lovely clothes that you have been sending her are stuffed in the back of her closet? I doubt she has even tried any of them on" She said slyly.

Jacob explodes. "What the fuck, Bella? You've been stuffing _my_ designs in the back of your closet? Oh, that really hurts!"

I finally remember how to speak. "Rose! What the hell are you doing? Stop telling my personal business! UGH! And Jacob, stop yelling at me, I am planning on wearing one of the dresses you sent me to a party that I'm going to tonight with Rose. I mean seriously, where the hell was I going wear any of the things you've sent before this anyway? I work at a bakery!" I shout back. I am surprised neither of our technicians came into the room with all the screaming.

"You could've worn them out to a club maybe? But oh right, Bella doesn't go anywhere. She's at home playing with her vibrator." Jakes growls back at me.

"Piss off, Jake! Not all of us are out whoring around every night clubbing like you are! Or rather, like you were. So, how is the new boyfriend?" I shot back.

"Bella honey, I'm not trying to make you mad, you know I love you. I just want you to start living. Rose and I are just worried that all you do is work and stay at home. It's not healthy." Jake's voice softens. "Now tell me about this party."

I can't help but smile, I can never stay mad at Jake or Rosalie for long. "It's okay; you know I love you too."

Rose excitedly launches into telling Jake all the details about the party. When the nail technicians return, Jake is saying goodbye and making Rose promise to take plenty of pictures of me and her tonight.

"I will, I promise." Rose tells him. "Talk to you later."

I relax in the massage chair as a smiling brunette finishes my pedicure. Another tech has started on my manicure. I decide to paint both my nails and toes a vibrant red since Rose keeps reminding me I need to think outside the box for tonight. She decides to paint hers a hot pink. After our nails are dry, they have us return to our suite which is already equipped with two hair stations. Our stylists arrive a few minutes later to do our hair. Rose wasn't kidding when she said we were getting the works. Although, I could have done without the painful waxing. We both decide to wear our hair up as it will show off the neckline of our dresses the best. I opt for a loose chignon bun with a few loose curls framing my face. It suits me, I think. Rose chooses a curled up do. She looks absolutely stunning, of course. Instead of having the spa's makeup artist do our makeup, Rose decides it would be fun for her to do it at my house. After a long and mostly relaxing day we head back to my house and relax a bit before finishing getting ready. Jessica brings us up some sandwiches and salads for dinner and then I go upstairs to soak in a tub of cool water to help relieve some of the lingering soreness from the wax earlier; making sure that my hair didn't get messed up in the process. After about 20 minutes I get out, dry off and wrap myself in a towel. My dress and shoes are already laid out for me. The dress is so beautiful; I never thought in a million years that I would actually wear it anywhere. It is a sea foam green, strapless dress with roses along the bottom that were made of the same satiny material as the dress. The upper bodice was a mixture white and green rhinestones. It was short, so it showed off my legs, which according to Rosalie, are one of my best assets. The shoes were a gift from Rose, made by a famous shoe designer. Silver with strappy high heels. I never had an occasion to wear them until now.

Rose comes into my room and sees me touching the dress and she smiles.

"You're going to look beautiful, B. Come on, let's get started on your makeup. Have you put on your bra and panties yet? Let me see what you've chosen."

I run and put them on and I laugh as I say "Well, since you seem to think there is a possibility that I might meet a guy tonight, I chose my red lace push up strapless bra and the matching thong." I do a little twirl so she can see it. "What do you think?"

Rose whistles. "Bella, you look hot. I'd do you! Great choice." She looks like a proud mother. I giggle.

Rose is a pro at applying makeup; she gives me the smoky bedroom eyes that models wear in the magazines. She applies only a little blush to my cheeks and finishes off my look with a shimmery neutral lip gloss that has just a hint of pink.

"There! You are officially perfect. You really do have beautiful skin, Bella." Rose winks at me. "Now go get dressed while I finish myself up." I nod at her and head to my room.

I put on the dress that Jake designed and the heels along with the silver jewelry that Rose has loaned me for the night; two large bangle bracelets that I put on my right wrist and long dangle earrings. I glance at myself in the full size mirror and I gasp. Is that really me? I hardly recognize myself, the woman staring back at me is sultry, sexy and most of all _happy._ As I kept looking in this mirror, I felt a wave of confidence come over me. I _can_ do this.

Rose has finished getting ready and has joined me in front of the mirror. Her dress is a short cocktail style in a deep red that fits her like a glove. It has a black sash that ties around the middle to form a bow in the back. She has paired it with black stilettos that show off her amazing legs.

"Wow! You look gorgeous, Rose!"

"So do you, baby girl. That dress is stunning. Now let's get going and have some fun!"

I salute her. "Aye Aye, Captian."

"Smartass!"

The limo is waiting outside to take us to the Fairmont Hotel. On they way there, I realize I never asked Rose what film this wrap party was for. "Hey, Rose, what film is this party for? Do you know?"

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure, but I do know that it's based on one of E. A. Masen's books. He some famous novelist."

My eyes bulge out. "E. A. Masen? Oh my god! I'm a HUGE fan of his novels! Maybe I'll get to meet him!" I clap my hands excitedly.

"Do you know what he looks like?" She asks.

"I have no idea. None of his books come with a photograph of him, only a short, vague biography."

Rose snorted. "He's probably some old geezer with missing teeth."

I giggled. "Oh hush!"

We arrive at the Fairmont and head up to the Presidential suite, where the party is taking place. We can hear the bass of the music playing before we even get anywhere near the doorway. Since I've never been to the Fairmont, I had no idea just how fancy it really was. I gasp as we enter the suite. The architecture is amazing, it is absolutely beautiful! As soon as we are in the door, we are offered a flute of champagne. There were already a lot of people there but it wasn't ridiculously over crowded. The music was great; I saw that they had a live DJ, who was hot by the way. Then I heard Rose call Jasper's name.

"Jazz!" Rose squealed.

"Hello there, darlin'." He drawled. He then looks over at me. His eyes got big.

"Bella?" He asks incredulously. " Is that you?"

I smirk. "It sure is, partner." I say mimicking his drawl.

"You look beautiful! Welcome to the party! I hope you have a great time." He winked at me.

I winked back. "I will do just that." I laughed. Yeah, I was definitely not my normal self tonight. I down my flute of champagne and take pleasure from the slight burn in my throat from the sizzle. I glance at Rose who is staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm going to walk around." I tell her.

She just nods, still staring at me. I smirk and walk off. I see the name of the DJ on the table when I walk by where he is set up, Emmett McCarty Cullen. _Hmm, he is cute._ I continue wandering around the party but find myself edging my way back to where the DJ is. I am almost there when my eye catches a shock of bronze hair that is so arresting that I can't pull my eyes away. I can only see him from behind as he is talking to the DJ. His looked like he regularly worked out as his suit fit him like a glove, accentuating all the hard planes of his body and he was tall, at least 6' 1".

I _really_ wanted to see his face. As if he heard my unspoken request, he lifted his head to look at the DJ and I saw the beauty of his face. He had gorgeous green eyes and full kissable lips that had me aching to nibble and lick on them.

The jaw line on this man was ridiculous, I wanted to kiss and lick on it _so_ badly. I never reacted this strongly to any man before. God, he is _beautiful_.

I then had to remind myself to breathe and I practically ran to the bathroom to get a hold of myself. I washed my hands and made sure that my makeup was still immaculate. I really want to meet this guy and I decided that I would find a way to talk to him. That was brave for me because I never voluntarily walked up to a man by myself. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed he was still talking to the DJ. As I started towards them I saw my beautiful man turn to walk away. I watched as he moved towards the french doors that lead out onto what I suspect is a balcony…alone. I saw my window of opportunity and I'm going to take it! As a waiter passes me with a tray full of champagne flutes, I grab one and down it for liquid courage. I then place the empty glass down on a nearby table, take a deep breath and start towards to balcony doors. It's all or nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: First I want to say to my readers that I am soooo sorry! This update took forever and for that I sincerely apologize! RL had been kicking my ass for the past month! Work and school have been on overload for me! But the good news is that I've already started Chapter 3! So hopefully it will not be long for that one to post!

First and foremost, I want to thank my beautiful co-author, CosmicGirl! You always brighten my day! A HUGE thanks to my kickass beta, Roxx! You are the sun to my shine! Love you, Ladies SFM! You're my right and left hands, without you ladies I'd be useless. No lie.

So the story really begins now! Whatcha guys think? And thanks for sticking with me through this ride! There are many songs for this chapter, but the main one is "Not Myself Tonight" by Christina Aguilera.

A picture of Bella's dress and shoes will be on my blog, if you wanna take a peek! The link is in my profile!

Be sure to leave me some love, I'd love to hear from you!

Until next time…

- Scarlett


	4. Chapter 3  This Ain't Sex

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Twilight or its characters sadly :( But I sure love to make them do naughty things!**

Sorry about the major delay on this! Please read authors notes below! Annnnnnd on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 3 – This Ain't Sex

ISABELLA

Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back – Plato

As I stepped through the french doors leading out onto the small but intimate balcony, my heart slammed against my ribs. There he was, smoking a cigarette, standing with his back towards me facing the city landscape. My beautiful, nameless man. My eyes devoured him, roaming over his broad shoulders, down the smooth slope of his back, stopping to take in his ass. '_And what a fine ass_' I thought to myself. I imagined walking over, running my hand over it giving it a lusty pinch.

_Jesus, what has gotten into me? This isn't normal. _I narrowed my eyes at his back. _What is it about this man that makes me think this way? _

I silently walked up to him. "You know, smoking is bad for your health." _Wow, did I just say something somewhat witty?_ I was surprised to find that I didn't stumble over my words as I normally would have.

He stiffened slightly and turned around to face me. _Oh. My. Fucking. God._ If I thought the man was breathtaking from afar, he was even more so up close. The man was a God. His eyes were absolutely stunning. Emerald green with flecks of gold and long lashes framed them. I'd kill to have lashes like that, his eyes made me melt. His lips were pink and lusciously full and I found myself wanting to suck and nibble on his bottom lip. His chiseled jaw was utter perfection and just fucked hair made me want to run my hands through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. _Sexhair_, I unconsciously licked my bottom lip and his eyes followed my tongue's movement.

He smirked at me, _oh shit, I think my womb just clenched._ "So, I've been told, but there are more dangerous things" His eyes ran over my body, his eyes darkened slightly.

I arched a brow. "Really?"

He took a long drag from his cigarette, the sight of those full, pink lips puckered around the cigarette sent a surge of red-hot desire through my lower belly. Fuck, if he keeps this up, I may not be able to contain myself.

Still smirking, he replied, "Yes, really." He finished his cigarette, stamping it out with is foot. His voice grew husky, "So, beautiful, what is your name?"

I peaked up at him through my lashes, trying to contain my pleasure and astonishment. This gorgeous man thought I was beautiful, my heart warmed at the compliment.

I give him a seductive smile, "Isabella, um, Bella actually" I stammered. What is your name, handsome?" _Oh my God, Did I really just say that?_

His smirk grew into a full-fledged grin, my breath caught. God, he was so beautiful. It hurt to look at him.

"My name is Edward."

"Well, Edward, are you enjoying the party?"

He gave me a smoldering look. "I am now."

I swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't notice. The sudden glint in his eyes told me he did.

"Well, that is good to know."

He smiled at me and turned slightly towards the ledge of the balcony. "Gorgeous, isn't it? I love the city at night."

I walked over and stood next to him, facing the city landscape. I closed my eyes & breathed in, feeling the cool breeze flow over me. "Yes, it is beautiful. I love to just sit back and take it all in. It's relaxing to me."

"Yes, it's beautiful." I hear him murmur. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intensely. I can't quite decipher what that look meant, but it made my lower belly tighten some more.

I smiled at him trying not to show my nervousness as I quickly tried to squelch the silence. "So, are you alone tonight? I'd hate for your girlfriend to accuse me of stealing you away all this time."

He gave me a slow smile. "No, Bella, no girlfriend." He grimaced, I wondered why. He quickly switched the question back at me. "And you? Do you have someone waiting inside for you?"

"No, I came with a girlfriend of mine. She didn't want to come alone." I laugh.

He chuckled. "That's good to know. Don't you just love how your closest friends can get you to do things?"

"Yes, I agree" I winked at him and nudged his arm with my elbow, trying to be playful. It was a bad idea; I felt that jolt in my lower abdomen, making my muscles tighten. I started to feel very hot in spite of the cool breeze. _Holy hell, his arm is rock solid. _I thought. _What would it feel like without his clothes on?_ My face flushed red. He noticed of course, _Damn it._

"Are you feeling alright, Bella? You look a little flushed."

I quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It must be the champagne; it makes me a bit warm." I lied. _Great, Isabella! Your already telling him lies._ _The man has you lit like an inferno! _My inner voice starts to chastise me.

_Shut up! Oh god, I'm talking to myself…_

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Edward's voice pulls me out of my internal altercation.

"Um, I don't really dance. I was born with two left feet; I'd rather not cause you any injury, or ruin your shoes" I laugh. _Especially those shiny, new shoes. God knows how much they cost._ I eye them warily.

He just smiles at me, "Aw, come now," he says. _God, I want too! _"It's not that hard." He gives me a panty melting smile, "I'll lead, you'll be just fine" _I feel my panties getting wet as he speaks._ I suppress a groan.

I give him a tremulous smile, "Ok"

I shifted my concentration to the music playing inside, hoping it was something I could try to have some sort of rhythm to. I hear the next song as its beginning…sounds like R&B song. The lyrics waft out onto the balcony.

"_Baby... I can't wait to get you up in my room  
Baby... first let me go and set up the mood, set up her mood…"_

_Oh dear God! This song will kill me! _ My whole body started to slightly tremble as he took a few steps closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his body, as he closed the gap between us. My skin erupted with goose bumps.

"I'll dance with you as long as you promise not to laugh at my moves," I rolled my eyes, trying to play off how my body was reacting to him. His green eyes gleamed at me, I hastily turned on my heel intending to walk back inside, surprising myself that I didn't fall and kill myself in these 5 inch heels.

But before I could take two steps, I felt a muscular arm wrap around my waist and pull me back against a rock hard, tall body. _Oh god… breathe Bella, just breathe… _my whole body tightened and melted at the same time. _Is that even possible?_

"No, we'll just dance here." Edward whispered into my ear. I felt his breath hit that sensitive spot behind my ear, sending a tingle down my spine. His arms tightened around me, "We wouldn't want people staring, in case you do step on my toes."

I gave a breathless laugh, "Thank you for sparing me, Sir."

I felt him smile behind my ear as he lightly ran his lips down the curve of my neck, making me shudder in his arms. He began to rock his hips against my ass in tune with the beat of the song, I responded by swaying and rocking my bottom pushing back against him. I felt something pressing hard against me, unyieldingly. _Oh my God…is that? Oh my…it is quite large... _I almost stopped breathing as I formed a mental image. I could feel my panties getting wetter as my loins started to throb.

We both moved in sync to the music and the words floated over us.

"_Baby, I can't wait to get you up in my room. Baby, first let me go and gonna set up the mood…I'm gonna do you up I'm gonna do you down I'm know how that body Baby flowing all around and all you've gotta do Is come close to me bring it all to me its going down…_"

As I began to rotate and sway to the beat, Edward grabs my hips and pulls me tighter back against him. I feel his hardness against my ass. Then he begins to grind against me in tune with the rhythm. As we move against each other, the heat between us overcomes us; we can't keep our hands off each other.

"_I'm gonna do you up, I'm gonna do you down. I'm know how that body. Baby flowing all around. And all you've gotta do is come close to me, bring it all to me its going down…"_

Edward reaches around to my front, pressing his hand flat against my lower belly mere inches away from my nether regions, pushing me tighter against him. If that was even possible._ Oh my, is this really happening? Someone pinch me..._ Holy fuck, can he move. His hips pushed against mine in perfect synchronization to the music. I arched my back bringing my arms behind his head, running my hands though his silky hair. I lightly scratch his scalp; he groaned quietly and started to pant. I could feel vibration from his groan in my chest and felt his breath fan behind my ear. The sensation sent a tingle down my spine, making me tremble.

"_We ain't having sex. We're making moments that will out last the world. And this ain't sex. This is a symbol of the true makings of love. Ah, baby look at what you doing to me… makes me believe this is love, this is real, this is how you make me feel…"_

"See you're dancing," he whispered in my ear, eliciting another shiver from me.

"Well, you make it easy," I reply breathlessly.

His hips continued to push against mine, making my blood flame even hotter. _Is that even possible?_ The man was going to be my undoing.

"_Yeah I had that pretty body floating all around thinking back to when you were close to me and I thought that would never come down hey, we ain't having sex were making moments that will outlast the world…"_

When the song was finally over, we both stood there, neither of us wanting to let go of the other. I took a breath to try to re-gather my wits and slowly turned around to face him. His beauty once again dazzling me, my legs felt as if they were made of jelly. His emerald gaze was so intense that he seemed to see straight into my soul. I drew in a breath and attempted to collect myself to speak.

"Thank you for the dance, Edward." I said shakily, my goal was to sound cool, calm and collected but that obviously wasn't working. I realized at this moment that this was where I was to say goodbye. An unreasonable feeling of panic shot through me. _What is the matter with me? I've known him for all of 20 minutes! _I felt like someone told me that my puppy died. I drew in a shaky breath and tried valiantly to smother this feeling of despair.

I brought my arm up and held out my hand, "It was nice meeting you, Edward." He just stared at my hand. He finally lifted his hand, reaching out when I faintly heard the words 'fuck it' fall from his mouth. The next thing I knew, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, his lips claiming mine.

I lost it. I quickly raised both my hands and grabbed two handfuls of his soft, silky hair moaning into his mouth. His mouth was warm and hard on mine, his body crushing me, allowing me no resistance….not that I even considered it. The kiss made every part of me melt. Never in my life had I been kissed like this. It was intense, powerful and dare I say, masterful? He tilted my head back and took complete control, his mouth moved hungrily over mine.

A heard a low growl coming from deep within his throat as his tongue invaded every corner of my mouth. I could no longer rationalize any of my thoughts, I just _felt_. Feverish excitement welled inside me and I could find no will to protest, I let him have his way. The shockingly pleasurable sensation of our tongues massaging each other was making me dizzier by the moment. I swayed in his embrace and his arms tightened around me, forcing me even closer to his muscled body, making no attempt to hide the extent of his arousal from me. Sighing in delight, I caressed his bronze hair, pressing back against him ardently. His lips slid from my mouth to my throat, leaving a small path of fire in his wake. He slowly walked me backwards toward the small balcony, lifting me effortlessly so that I was now sitting on top of the small railing.

With nothing to support me I held on tightly to him, feeling the wind whipping around me, he was my anchor and I wasn't letting go. Lust and adrenaline bombarded my body giving me a strange high I had never before experienced. Edward lifted his lips briefly to murmur to me.

"You taste of the sweetest honey."

With those words, any small ration of good judgment that I had left was out the window. I moaned and lifted my left leg and placed it along side of his right hip; wrapping it around him. He groaned in the crook of my neck and grabbed my thigh, placing it higher on his hip. He ran his hot, slightly callused hand up my thigh towards my pulsing center. I liked a man's hands not a boy's soft ones. The slight calluses told me he wasn't above hard work and that just made him all the more attractive to me. I shivered violently in his embrace, shocked that my overly soaked panties were containing my juices from running down my thighs. His hand finally reached my swollen center and I heard him murmur 'damn' under his breath.

He softly passed his thumb over my panties making me cry out softly.

"That's right, Baby, let me hear you." He whispered against my lips.

I muttered incoherent words and gasps as his fingers moved against me, moaning when he finally moved his fingers underneath my panties to touch me skin to skin. He found my clit with the pad of his thumb and pressed against it firmly. I grabbed the lapels of his jacket tightly in my fists almost convulsing in his arms, guttural noises erupted uncontrollably from my mouth.

"That's it, Baby, let go, I'm here to catch you. Fuck, you're so hot and wet for me." He said huskily against my neck, moving up to kiss me again.

He used his index finger to circle my clit, distending it. My whole body clenched as the white hot fire of pleasure over took me in my orgasm. I shuddered violently against him, screaming my pleasure in his mouth as he kissed me. Thank God for that or someone would have heard me and would have rushed out here for sure. I fell limp against his heaving chest, breathing heavily myself. That was without a doubt the most intense orgasm I've ever had in my life. I slowly lifted my head up and gazed up into his smoldering eyes. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard someone calling his name from somewhere near the doorway. A woman's voice.

"Edward, Are you out here?"

I froze as my senses came back full force. Oh no, someone was going to come out here and see us like this. I looked up at Edward in horror. He looked down at me slightly shocked himself.

"Shit, it's my sister Alice. I'm going to go in and see what she want so it will keep her from coming out here. That will give you time to get yourself together." He flashed me a devious grin and winked, quickly adjusting himself as he turned and walked back inside leaving me alone.

_Oh my God! What have I done?_ I thought to myself. I nearly had sex with a man I just met and a party with at least a hundred people inside but well within earshot! Its official, I must really be losing it. I needed to find Rose and get the hell out of here. I felt myself coming apart; the reality of what I had just done overwhelmed me. There was no way I could face him; the thought was too embarrassing. I feel like a two bit whore, I felt like crying. What must he think of me? I quickly smoothed down my dress and patted my hair. My whole body was still shaking from that mind blowing orgasm. I know my face is ridiculously flushed, but I can just blame that on the champagne. My problem was that I am a horrible liar and Rose can always see right thru me. I can only pray she doesn't notice anything as I'm not in the mood for the Rosalie inquisition. I hurry back inside, not knowing exactly how much time as passed but I'm pretty sure it was quite a bit. I looked around for Rose and saw her chatting up the cute DJ; Emmett was his name I think. I quickly made my way towards her, grabbing her arm to get her attention.

"Hey Bells! Where ya been, Hun? I was looking for you." She said. Then she faltered looking at me. "You okay, B? You look really flushed."

I took that as my cue, "No, not really. I don't feel very well, Rose. Can we go home?"

"Sure, let me find Jasper and let him know we are leaving. Oh God, where are my manners, Bella, this is Emmett."

"Hello Emmett, it's nice to meet you." I tried to smile at him.

He grinned back at me, showing off his dimples. "Same here, sorry to hear you're not feeling well. Too much champagne?"

I nodded. "Something like that."

"Well, I hope you'll feel better soon." He turned to Rose. "Okay, Rosie, you got my number, don't be a stranger."

Rose giggled, "I won't."

I blinked; looks like Rose found a man too. However, I don't think she acted anything like how I did tonight. The thought gave me the overwhelming feeling I may burst into tears. _Keep it together, Bella!_

I saw Jasper heading toward us. Thank God, we could say goodbye and get the hell out of here before I ran into Edward.

Before I knew it Jasper was leading us over towards a small group of people. "Rose I really want you to meet someone. The amazing author who wrote the book this film is based on. Edward Cullen, also known as E.A. Masen"

Stepping forward was none other than my Edward. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. This was E.A Masen? No, it couldn't be, I told myself. I just did _that_ with my favorite author who was also one of the richest, bestselling novelists of our time? I just stared at him, stricken and he stared back intensely at me. I dimly heard Rose greet him and they exchanged pleasantries. He continued to stare at me. As I feared, Rose noticed this immediately. She looked intently at me and then at him and I could see the questions forming in her head. Shit. Rose then introduced me.

"Edward, this is my best friend, Isabella Swan. She is one of the best caterers in San Francisco." She stated proudly.

I knew I had to try to play this off. I stepped forward carefully and offered my shaky hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen. I'm a huge fan of your novels."

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Swan." He brushed his thumb across the top of my hand as he released my hand. A jolt shot through me at his touch. I brought my arm down quickly. I looked back at Rose and she just stared at me suspiciously. She then turned to Jasper.

"Bella's not feeling too great, Jazz so we're just gonna head home now. Thank you so much for inviting us, it was phenomenal." She turned to Edward. "I was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Cullen. Have a great evening."

He smiled at her, "Same to you, Ms. Hale."

Rose hugged Jasper and said she'd call him later. Jasper turned to hug me and wished me a good night as well. I looked briefly back at Edward and he still stood in the same spot gazing at me. I quickly turned around and followed Rose out to the lobby to get our coats and purses. The limo was already waiting for us outside. We climbed inside and soon we were pulling away from the curb. Rose pushed the button that brought up the glass partition between us and the driver to give us privacy and then she turned to me.

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me what just happened in there between you and Edward Cullen?"

I gasped. Damn it, I knew she'd noticed. She shook her head. "Bella, it's written all over your face. I know something's up. Spill."

I just sighed; I might as well get this over with. I know the Rosalie inquisition could not be avoided. As I began to speak, I felt an overwhelming sadness come over me as I knew I would never see Edward again.

* * *

*Hides* Please don't throw tomatoes at me. First, I want to apologize for the EXTREMELY long ass wait it was to finally get this chapter done. RL and school are out to end me, I swear. So I thought to give you guys a semi-lemon as a reward. Who wants to be on a balcony with Edward?

Thank you SO much to CosmicGirl for being so helpful and helping me on the chapter when I got stuck. Roxxvamp is the bestest Beta ever, you make my chapters so pretty. Tons of kisses, ass slaps and boobie squishes to you both! Love you ladies so much, I don't know what I would do without you, seriously.

To my readers, thank you for continuing to read this story! Even with my late ass self. Many of you have asked if there will be a EPOV and yes, there will be :) The next chapter will be an EPOV, so stay tuned for that. I am currently working on a o/s for the Fandom helps Autism. It's called The Masquerade. So it will be a little bit before Ch 4 is posted, sorry about that. I will try to write as fast as I can.

So what do ya think of the chapter? I'd love to hear from you. Leave me some sugar ;)

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4 See You Again

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just play with them in my sick little mind.

See Author's Notes Below.

* * *

Chapter 4 – See You Again

EDWARD

"Not all who wander are lost." - J. R. R. Tolkien

* * *

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

-Miley Cyrus (See You Again)

* * *

The incessant ringing of my cell phone was driving me up the fucking wall. I looked at the caller ID display: _Alice_. God damn it, she just couldn't take a hint, could she? I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was trying to brainstorm ideas for my next novel. Wait, did I just use brainstorm? Nice, Edward, fucking intelligent today I see. I really liked that one of my novels had just been adapted to film but the wrap party was tonight and I was not in the mood to go. I wasn't in the disposition to celebrate anything; I just wanted to be left alone. I breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, trying to get a rein on my rioting agitation. However, as soon as I calmed somewhat, my phone started ringing again. Growling, I snatched up my Blackberry, might as well get this shit over with.

"What," I practically snarled into the phone.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what the hell have you been doing that you are not answering your phone?" Alice shouted. Ah, fuck, she said my _full_ name, that means she's _really_ angry.

"What do you want, Alice?" I ignored her question, just wanting to get the call over with.

"What time can I expect you tonight? She asked. "People are expecting you. The film was adapted from one of your novels, you know." Alice was my sister _and_ one of the most successful Literary Agents around so she could really be a pain in my ass.

"I am well aware of that thank you, but I'm not going." I told her. "I'm not in a very sociable mood and I'm trying to get ideas together for the new book."

"WHAT?" I held the phone away from my ear, she screamed so loud. "What do you mean you're not going? I don't think so, Edward. You are going and I don't want to hear another fucking word about it!"

I just gaped at my phone, Alice rarely ever cursed. My silence must have calmed her down some because when she spoke again her voice was soft.

"Edward, I know this is hard for you. You've avoided going to parties and various other social gatherings because of her." I winced when she mentioned _her_. "She is gone and it's time for you to move on, sweetie. I just want you to get out and be around people. Its time you started to live your life again." She continued. "Besides, as you're Agent, I don't need to remind you that the party is for you too. This film wouldn't have been made if you hadn't have written the book. You have to be there!"

I sighed in defeat, but still put up a fight because I was stubborn. "Alice, I understand that, but I really don't want to go."

"Edward, please?" Damn it, that pleading tone got me every time and she knows it. This is what I get for having my sister as my agent. I could never deny her anything when she begged.

I groaned, "Fine, I'll be there."

I could just see her jumping and clapping at the same time. "Yay! You won't regret this, Edward. You'll have a great time and it'll be great publicity too." Great time my ass, but I stayed quiet.

"Do you need me to send a car for you?" She asked.

"No, I'll drive myself, but thanks for asking." I didn't mind limos but I always preferred to drive my own car. There was something peaceful about taking a nice long drive and I can leave as soon as I make Alice happy with my appearance.

After confirming tonight's details with her, I said my goodbyes so I could finish up what I needed to accomplish this afternoon. A few hours later it was time to get ready for the party so I quickly showered and dried my hair off as best as I could. I didn't even bother to try to tame it as it would just do whatever the hell it wanted. I walked into my closet and tried to figure out what I was going to wear. I chose a black Armani suit. After dressing, I grabbed my keys, iPod and wallet and went out to my car. I decided to take my Vanquish this evening instead of the Volvo; I had wanted to drive it for a while now. I jumped in and took off. God, I love how this car just purred under me as I pushed the gas pedal harder, relishing in how smooth it rode even at the speed I was doing. I made it to the Fairmont in half the time it would normally take from my house. I drove up to the entrance and gave my keys over to the valet.

The Fairmont was a perfect location to have this party, its right in the heart of San Francisco. I made my way up to the Presidential suite, hearing the thump of the music from far away. That would be my brother, Emmett, who is a well known DJ. All the clubs want him to play for them. Figures, he'd be here; I'm sure Alice set up this gig for him. I shook my head and made my way through the doors.

As soon I walked in, Alice was all over me. "Edward! You're here," she squealed. "Thought I was going to have to come get you soon."

I shook my head. "I'm here now, so you can relax." I looked around and thank god it wasn't way too crowded. I still wasn't in the mood for a party tonight let alone one with a huge crowd. When I wanted to feel like a sardine in a can, I'll go to a club. "Come on, there is someone I'd like you to meet." She seemed really excited and I can't remember the last time I've seen her like this. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me across the room. She led me over to another guy who had blond, curly hair. He was almost as tall as me. "This is Jasper. Jasper, this is my brother Edward." I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Jasper." He took my hand firmly and shook it. "Same here, Edward." He smiled softly at Alice. "I've heard quite a bit about you from Alice but I'm also a fan of your work." I studied him the two of them closely. Alice was all giggles and blushed every time he looked at her and Jasper had this gleam in his eye. Any man knows that gleam; Alice can take care of herself but she will always be my little sister. I arched a brow at him. "Thank you, Jasper. So tell me, what do you do?"

He smirked at me, probably already knowing my game. "I'm also an agent, but the clients I represent work mostly in film. My Firm represents a few of the big names that will be here tonight but not by me personally. This is one of the rare times I get to attend one of these things without it being for work." He smiled at Alice and them added, "My sister Rosalie is in town visiting and since she is looking into transitioning from modeling to acting, I invited her to come, she'll be here in a bit."

Jasper seemed to be a nice guy; level headed and passionate about is career. This meant he would be the perfect match for Alice's bubbly and sometimes slightly over-exuberated personality. Maybe he might tone her down some, I mean I could hope. _Yeah, not holding my breath for that one to happen_. I talked a bit more with them before excusing myself to go and find Emmett.

I leisurely made my way through the crowd towards the raised platform where Emmett had set up. As I walked by, some of the women where throwing me looks that basically told me they wanted to fuck me. I've already had my fill of Hollywood bitches and they were only after my connections and money. That was something I wasn't going through again. I hadn't had sex in a while now but I was past wanting to fuck the first thing that threw herself at me.

I finally got to the DJ Booth. "Hey, Em!" I had to shout over the music. I slapped him on the shoulder, knocking him off balance a bit. I laughed when he shoved me back, grinning.

"Yo, Eddie! How ya doin, Lil' Bro?" He bent his head down to ask me in my ear. He's taller than me and I was tall. He leaned in and then said. "Wow, all this because you can write?" He slaps me on the back laughing; he has always thought he was funnier than he actually is. I scowl at him; I hate it when he calls me 'Eddie'. What the fuck am I, Five?

"Alice made me come, Emmie," I smirked at him knowing that would piss him off. He laughed and stuck up his middle finger at me, mouthing 'fucker' at me.

"So how do you like the party so far?" I asked him. I'd been here for maybe 20 minutes so far and I was already bored with it.

"Eh, it's alright. Although, I just spotted this luscious blond come through the door a little while ago. Gonna go check her out in a bit. Wish me luck, Bro!" He shouted. I just laughed at him.

"Go get her, Tiger! I need a fucking cigarette. I'll catch you later."

I walked over to the doors that led out into the small but intimate balcony. It was dimly lit with soft light. I took a cigarette out of the box and lit it up. Inhaling, I looked out over the city lovingly. San Francisco at night is quite a sight and for some reason it always has had a calming effect on me.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health." A soft voice said from behind me.

My body stiffened in surprise and I turned around quickly to be confronted by one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Thick, dark hair curled and pinned up around her beautiful oval face. She had deep brown eyes and pouty, pink lips. She had a curvy frame that was encased in a sea green mini dress that showed off her endless legs. I gazed lustily at those legs imagining them wrapped around my waist while I pounded her. I quickly squashed that thought before my cock would harden anymore than it already was. I looked down at her feet and saw she was wearing silver high heels and I almost audibly groaned. I loved when women wore high heels; there was just something so sexy about it.

I quickly looked up at her face taking a puff from my cigarette hoping she didn't catch me ogling her like a sick pervert. I saw she was blushing, her gaze fixated on my lips. I smirked; I guess she wasn't immune either.

"So, I've been told, but there are more dangerous things"

She arched a brow at me. "Really?"

I smiled, "Yes, really." I finished my cigarette and threw it down to snuff it out. "So, beautiful, what's your name?"

"Isabella, um, Bella actually," she stuttered. "What's your name, handsome?" A shocked look crossed her face.

I grinned at her. "My name is Edward."

"Well, Edward, are you enjoying the party?"

I gave her a deep look. "I am now."

I saw her swallow hard and blood surged to my groin. I gave her a heated look. What the hell was wrong with me, I was acting like a randy boy of 17 not a man of 31. What is it about this girl?

We talked for awhile; I was really nervous and kept commenting on the lights of the city. I couldn't keep my eyes of her, she was breathtaking. She asked me if I had a girlfriend and I said no. Not really anyway. I turned the question towards her and found she had no boyfriend; she was brought by a friend. I laughed because it seemed that we were both told we were to come to the party as she said that her friend made her come along. We talked a bit more before I noticed how flushed her skin was.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella? You look really flushed."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It must be the champagne; it makes me a bit warm."

I was running out of things to say that didn't make me feel like an idiot but I didn't want our conversation to end yet. So I quickly thought of a way to prolong our time together.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?"

"Um, I don't really dance. I was born with two left feet; I'd rather not cause you any injury, or ruin your shoes." She laughed.

"Aw, come now. It's not that hard." I gave her a slow smile. "I'll lead, you'll be just fine." Boy, would I love to lead her…I gave myself a mental shrug. _Snap out of it, Cullen!_

She finally agreed. "Okay, I'll dance with you as long as you promise not to laugh at my moves." She rolled her eyes laughingly.

I chuckled; you've got to love a woman with a sense of humor. She spun around on those stilettos and proceeded to walk towards the dance floor inside.

Before she could get very far, I walked after her and grabbed her around her waist pulling her soft body back towards mine. When all her lush curves molded against me, I gritted my teeth, maybe this wasn't the best move. Any attempts that I made to calm my cock down before were now obliterated. I know she had to feel it pressing against her ass, such a luscious ass by the way. I waited to see if she would pull away and tell me to fuck off but she didn't. She pushed back against me actually; she must have wanted this too.

I bent down to whisper in her ear. "No, we'll just dance here." I felt her shiver against me and I tightened my hold on her. "We wouldn't want people staring, in case you do step on my toes."

"Thank you for sparing me, Sir." She giggled breathlessly.

I smiled behind her ear and I lightly began to run my lips down the curve of her neck, inhaling her scent. She shuddered and pressed back against me harder. We began to rock together in tune with the beat of the song. Up until now the song was of no importance, I was just content to have her in my arms. However, the lyrics became clear to me in that moment and it couldn't have been more perfect.

"_Baby, I can't wait to get you up in my room. Baby, first let me go and gonna set up the mood…I'm gonna do you up I'm gonna do you down I'm know how that body Baby flowing all around and all you've gotta do Is come close to me bring it all to me it's going down…_"

"See you're dancing," I whispered, eliciting another shiver.

"Well, you make it easy."

Too soon the song came to an end but I kept holding on to her, reluctant to have her parted from me. I felt like I had to force my hands to let go but somehow I managed. She turned around to face me, her expression troubled. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing yet.

"Thank you for the dance, Edward," she said tremulously. She held out her hand to shake mine. "It was nice meeting you."

I just stared at her hand hard. I looked back up at her and saw her lips quivering slightly. I couldn't look away.

"Fuck it," I muttered.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, claiming her mouth with mine.

I thrust my tongue deep into her mouth, tasting her. Damn, she tasted so sweet, like honey. Her hands came up and grabbed my hair, pressing my head closer to hers. She moaned into my mouth pressing harder against me. The sound went straight to my cock; I growled in return, I needed more. I slowly walked her backwards toward the small balcony, lifting her effortlessly so that she was perched on the small railing.

She held on tightly to me, I was her anchor and I held her tighter. I continued to explore her mouth when she broke away to breathe. I let my lips travel to her neck, planting soft kisses when I whispered to her.

"You taste of the sweetest honey."

She moaned and lifted her leg and placed it along side of my hip; wrapping it around me. I groaned in the crook of her neck and grabbed her thigh, placing it higher on my hip, opening her to me even more. I ran my hand up her thigh towards her panties. She shivered violently in my arms as my hand continued its journey upward. I could feel her juices running down her thighs; it made my cock harden even more. I kissed her hard, muffling her sounds and mine with our mouths once more. When I finally reached her sex, I growled again.

"Damn!" she was so _hot_ and wet.

I passed my thumb over her panties making her cry out against me.

"That's right, baby, let me hear you." I whispered against her lips.

I moved my fingers underneath her panties feeling nothing but hot, wet, smooth skin. Fuck, she was bare; my cock started leaking it was so hard. I didn't mind hair but I always preferred a clean pussy. I found her clit with the pad of my thumb and pressed against it firmly. She grabbed the lapels of my jacket tightly almost convulsing in my arms, guttural noises erupted from her mouth.

"That's it, baby, let go; I'm here to catch you. Fuck, you're so hot and wet for me." I murmured huskily against her neck.

I circled her clit, distending it. Her whole body froze and she arched up violently against me. I smashed my mouth to hers as she screamed in pleasure then she fell limp against my heaving body, breathing heavily herself. One of the most beautiful sights in the world was a woman in the throes of passion and watching Bella's orgasm was almost enough to make me spill me own seed. She finally looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak when I heard someone calling my name from somewhere near the doorway.

A woman's voice.

Oh shit, it's Alice.

"Edward, are you out here?"

I quickly looked back down at Bella, who looked horrified.

"Shit, it's my sister Alice. I'm going to go in and see what she want so it will keep her from coming out here. That will give you time to get yourself together." I told her.

I gave her a smile and rapidly adjusted myself and ran to the doors entering the suite again. I looked around for Alice and found her almost to the entryway to the balcony. I walked over to her.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" She eyed me hard.

"Relax, Alice, I just went out to have a smoke and get away from the crowd for a bit. Why, where you looking for me?"

"I wanted you to meet Jasper's sister. Oh, and she brought a friend of theirs and she is a huge fan of your novels too according to Jasper." She said all of this without breathing. I just gaped at her.

I smiled at her, shaking my head. "Ok, Allie, lead the way."

She grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd over to where Jasper was standing with a group of people. He looked over at us and came over to meet us.

He shook my hand again. "Hey, Edward, my sister is right over there. I wanted her to meet you if that's alright."

I nodded. "No problem, just led the way."

He smiled and walked us over to where his sister was standing with someone else. What was her name again? Shit, after my encounter on the balcony with Bella, I couldn't think straight. Was it Rosie? Fuck, something like that. As we got closer to the women, I froze; the woman beside Jasper's sister was none other than Bella. I just stared at her, trying to compose my facial expression before I blew our cover. I dimly heard what Jasper was saying.

"Rose, I really want you to meet someone. The amazing author who wrote the book this film is based on. Edward Cullen, also known as E.A. Masen"

I stepped forward and shook Rose's hand, but my eyes were only looking at Bella. She stared back at me, stricken. Rose must have taken notice of this and introduced us.

"Edward, this is my best friend, Isabella Swan. She is one of the best caterers in San Francisco." She said proudly.

Bella stepped forward and extended her hand to me again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen. I'm a huge fan of your novels."

I took hold of her hand and brought it up to my lips, gently kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Swan." I brushed his thumb across the top of her hand as I released it. I stood up and continued to stare at her. Rose turned to speak with Jasper.

"Bella's not feeling too great, Jazz, so we're just going to head home now. Thank you so much for inviting us, it was phenomenal," She turned to Edward. "I was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Cullen. Have a great evening."

I smiled at her, "Same to you, Ms. Hale."

Rose turned to Jasper and hugged him; Bella also hugged him and wished everyone a goodnight. As she turned to walk away, she gave me one last lingering look before turning around and following Rosalie out.

I stood there still staring after her when I felt a pinch on my right arm. I jolted a bit and quickly looked down to see Alice standing next to me giving me a weird look. I cleared my throat and looked over to Jasper, who also was giving me a deep, searching look.

"I'm going to go talk to Emmett." I said to Alice and Jasper, desperate to get away from them and their knowing looks. "I'll catch you later."

"Edward…" I heard Alice begin to whine but Jasper spoke something to her in her ear, effectively quieting her. I took my escape while I had it.

I practically ran over to the DJ Booth. "Hey Em, just wanted to come say bye. I'm heading out."

He looked up at me and then looked at the clock. "Already? It's only been barely over an hour."

"Yeah, I'm already bored and I need get home and get started on my draft." I said. I looked over at him and smiled. "So did you ever get that chance to talk to that blonde you were telling me about earlier?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah, Bro! I got her number and everything. I hope to convince her to come to my club. Maybe you'll come out with us and you can meet her?"

I nodded. "Sure, Em. Just let me know before hand. Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"See you, Edward!"

I made my way through the crowd towards the front doors, saying goodbye to many of the producers and the director on the way. I breathed in relief that I managed to bypass Alice. I knew she is going to call me later but I'll deal with that when the time comes.

I made my way down to the valet and gave them my ticket. As soon as my car pulled up, I jumped in and took off. Thoughts of Bella ran through my mind and I didn't know how to get her out. This was not good; I needed to forget about her. Thank God there were no police around because I was doing at least twice the speed limit.

I finally got home and the first thing I did was strip down to take a shower. I reached my arm up to brush back my hair, frustrated. I pinched the bridge of my nose, wracking my brain trying to put thoughts of Bella out, when I smelled it. _Her_. I brought my fingers to my nose and I could smell Bella's scent all over them. _Fuck me._ My cock went rock hard again, I groaned. I needed to get off now. I turned on the shower to damn near scalding hot and got in. The water cascaded over me, helping to relieve my tense muscles but one would not relent. I grabbed my cock and closed my eyes.

I pictured Bella's big brown eyes and plump lips and my cock twitched. It was engorged and pulsated to the point of fucking pain. I stroked my hand up the shaft and ran my thumb over the swollen head, hissing, because it was so sensitive. It was oozing precum and I swiped my hand over it, gathering it up in my palm. I ran my hands down the shaft, lubricating it with my own spilled seed. I groaned softly and continued to run my hand up and down the entire length of my cock, twisting my hand when I reached the tip to message the head. I could feel the blood rushing wildly underneath the skin, I jerked at the skin as pleasure began to course through my veins.

I envisioned Bella writhing against me, her juices flowing down my hands as I played with her pussy. I thought of how she cried out and arched her back in the midst of her orgasm. I thought of her smell on my fingers and wishing I had tasted them. I stroked faster, thrusting my hips along the motion of my hand. I felt the tension building up in me, my muscles constricting as my release neared. I gripped harder and made my thrusts more deliberate, twisting my hand and squeezing the swollen head gently. I felt my release start to boil under my skin as goosebumps covered my body, my breathing was erratic. I tossed my head back as pleasure skyrocketed through me; I gritted my teeth as my cock pulsated. I grunted as my legs trembled with one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had.

I held myself up with my free hand on the wall of the shower, gasping for breath. I stood there for a few minutes before I regained enough composure to finish washing myself off. I got out and threw on some black boxer briefs and some flannel pants. I needed to escape all the emotions from tonight so I grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank it straight from the bottle, relishing in the burn going down my throat.

I finally got to bed about an hour later, trying to find some peace in slumber. I woke up the next morning and looked at my phone. Six missed calls, all from Alice. I shook my pounding head; I'm not in the frame of mind to deal with her. I knew at some point I had to but it wasn't going to be now. I had slept like shit, my dreams plagued by a dark haired goddess that served nothing but to get my cock hard again and again.

I sat at my desk trying to concentrate on my draft but right now literacy eluded me. Maybe in a few hours, it will come to me.

A few hours turned into three days later and still not a goddamn paragraph was written. I was starting to lose it. I had been locked in my house, dodging phone calls from Alice. This needed to stop; _I_ was starting to worry about myself. I needed to face the truth, I wanted Bella. I needed to see her again but how?

I had no idea where she lived or where she worked for that matter. I knew she was a caterer and had her own café somewhere in San Francisco but how did I find out where? I knew of only one person that would know: Jasper. But to get to Jasper, I had to go through Alice. I groaned loudly, was I going to hear it when I called her.

I sighed; there was no time like the present. I grabbed my Blackberry and dialed her number. It barely rang once before she picked up.

"Edward! Where the hell have you been?" She screamed. I winced and held the phone away from me. "I've been worried about you."

I tried to talk to her. "Allie, just let me explain…"

"Don't you 'Allie' me! I didn't hear from you for three days," she growled.

"I know and I'm sorry, Alice. I just didn't know what to say. I needed to think."

I heard her sigh into the phone.

"Is everything okay? I know something happened at the party, Edward. And it has something to do with Jasper & Rose's friend Isabella, doesn't it?"

I swallowed. "Something like that, Alice. Listen, I need to speak to her. Jasper's sister said she has a cafe in town. Do either of you know where?

A beat of silence passed before she spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I need to see her again, Alice."

"Edward, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter what happened, Alice, I just need to see her. So can you help me?"

"Okay, Edward, I'll ask Jasper. I'll text you the address when I get it. Is that good?"

"That's perfect, Alice. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward. Just promise me one thing?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Promise, you'll be careful? For both of you, ok? You are still dealing with…. well, you know. And this girl is a close friend of Jasper's and she seems very sweet. I want your word, you won't do anything reckless."

I stayed silent for a moment. I would never hurt Bella, this I could promise.

"I promise, Alice." I told her solemnly.

"Thank you, Eddie!" She said playfully.

I growled at her but she just laughed and hung up.

About 15 minutes later, I received a text from Alice giving me the address of Bella's café. I glanced at the clock; it read 1:53 pm. I smirked to myself; I still had time to make it over there today. I quickly jumped into the shower and washed off the dirt and smell of the last three days. I quickly dried myself off and dressed in black jeans and a red plaid button up shirt. I topped it off with my leather jacket. I ran my hands through my hair because I did not have the time to even attempt to tame it now. I sprayed on some cologne and ran out the door, jumping in my Vanquish.

I made it to Bella's café a little after 3 o' clock. It was a quaint little place that had its own small parking lot. I read the name of the café and grinned; The Sweet Spot Bakery and Café. The _Sweet Spot_, how ironic.

I opened the front door and heard a little chime, I smiled at the sound. A blond haired girl was at the register, she looked up at me and froze, her eyes widening.

I smiled at her. "Hello, Miss. I was wondering if Ms. Swan was here."

"She…wh-who is asking?" she stuttered.

I winked and smiled at her "Tell her it's a friend."

"Okay, let me see if she's busy." She said and ran towards the back of the shop.

As I waited I looked around taking in the décor of the place, it really was very cozy. I liked it very much and inside the row of bakery cases her desserts looked mouthwatering. I was going to have to try one.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Bella walking towards me with blondie in tow. She stopped when she saw it was me, her eyes widened to stare at me in shock. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she spoke.

"Ed-Edward?"

I gave her a slow grin. "Bella, how nice to see you again."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*Comes out of hiding* I could offer up a million excuses as to why this chapter but I won't do that. The good thing is that it's finally here! I am now not in school for the summer so chapters will be coming to you much faster. ;)

Thank you SO much to my amazing Beta, Roxxvamp, who is always the Sun to my shine. Love you, Chica! How you put up with some of these chapters, I'll never know but I sure appreciate ya! 33 And to my lovely inspiration that is CosmicGirl78, thank you for getting me out my ruts when I'm stuck, you are the bestest.

To my amazing readers, thank you for putting up with my slow ass and sticking with me, I fucking love you and that is ALL.

Also, I will be posting up my O/S that I did for the Fandom4Tsunami Compilation soon, so look out for that! It's called Exit Wounds, be sure to let me know what you think of it.

So... how did we like the EPOV chapter? Our Edward is a naughty little boy but that's his charm! Next up is Bella's POV and we just might have Edward devour a nice, sweet, and creamy dessert in front of her...oh what should that be? Let me know what dessert you would like Edward to eat...or lick. ;p

Also pictures of Edward's Vanquish will be up on my blog that accompanies this chapter if you wanna see it. The URL for my blog is in my profile so take a look ;) The whole playlist for this story is up there too.

And reviews = Love, so be sure to leave me some...they make me write faster ;D and they are better than Edward whacking off in a steaming shower moaning your name...

Until next time, I'll leave you with this for now - C=====8 (It's a Peen!) lol

~Missimari101


	6. Chapter 5  Sex On Fire

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just play with them in my sick little mind.

First, I want to thank my beautiful sis Mel for helping me out with this chapter last minute, you rock, Chica! I apologize for the MAJOR delay with this but RL has been so chaotic lately it's not funny and I think I rewrote this chapter at least 4 times. So I hope you all like, I'm just trying to roll with the tide on this end.

I'll now STFU and let you guys read the chapter, as always let me know what you think!

* * *

Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound

I know they're watching, they're watching

All the commotion, the kiddie like play

Has people talking, talking

The dark of the alley, the breaking of day

The head while I'm driving, I'm driving

Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale

Feels like you're dying, you're dying

You, your sex is on fire

Consumed with what's to transpire

Sex on Fire (Kings Of Leon)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Sex On Fire**

**Bella**

"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel." – Unknown

* * *

The car ride back to my apartment was tense to say the least. I could tell that Rose was not going to back down from her questioning, but it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. At least not yet. How was I going to explain something when I couldn't logically wrap my mind around it myself? So I decided to play stupid and try to sidetrack her.

"Explain what, Rose?"

"Edward Cullen." Before I could open my mouth, she held up one hand and rolled her eyes. "Don't even try to play dumb. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes."

I sighed, defeated. "What do you want me to say? I'm not sure how to even explain it, Rose." I looked at her with blurry, watery eyes. "I don't know if I should be ashamed or happy I went out of my comfort zone and did something spontaneous for once in my life."

Rose moved to sit closer to me and grabbed my hand gently. "Why would you be ashamed?"

I gripped her hand tightly. "Because I had a rendezvous with a man I just met. God, what must he think of me?" I cried. "A man who happens to be one of the richest men in California and is the author that I admire so much. He must think I'm a gold-digger or something!"

Rose rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "Bella, I saw the way he looked at you; I don't believe for one second that he thinks of you that way. We are human beings and sometimes we get carried away, especially in moments of passion. I'm glad you let your guard down for once. Just revel in the emotions." She continued. "I know it is not something you are used to, and that makes it much more profound for you, but something good could come out of it. You never know."

I just stared at her, pensive. However, Rose being Rose, always tried to find a way to make me smile in my lowest of times.

"And even if it doesn't turn into anything special, at least you got one hell of an orgasm out of it." She looked at me with raised brows. "Right?"

I gave a small chuckle and simply nodded. She winked at me, a sly smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Much better than the vibrator, huh?"

I instantly turned multiple shades of red. "Rose!"

She laughed unrepentantly; I just shook my head and could do nothing but smile at her as she pat my leg comfortingly.

"Don't read into it so much, Bella. I have a feeling it'll turn out well."

"Thank you, Rose. I'll try to be optimistic," I laughed.

The rest of the ride was smooth after that, although Rose admitted to meeting someone, as well.

"Really? Who did you meet?" I asked with an excited smile.

She blushed. "His name is Emmett, total hottie too. He was the DJ at the party."

Oh…she _blushed_. I just stared, stunned.

Rose _never_ blushes, she's so damn blunt that nothing ever really fazes her. Blushing is _my_ terrible habit.

"Wow, you sound like you really like him. Did he ask you out?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he talked about meeting up at one of the clubs that he plays at. Do you want to go with me?"

"When did he ask you to go?"

"Next weekend. Please say you'll come with me?" she pleaded.

I sighed. "What's the name of the club if I may ask?"

"Um, I think he said it was the Eclipse lounge."

_Oh_! The Eclipse lounge is a very exclusive club, not just anyone was allowed in.

"I'll think about it, Rose, but I'll let you know for sure soon."

She nodded and shortly after that we arrived home. Once I got into bed and got comfortable, my last thoughts before slumber claimed me were of smoky green eyes and tousled bronze hair. Needless to say, the dreams that followed were _pleasant_.

xxx

The next few days blurred into one another so much that I almost didn't realize that three days had passed. I threw myself into work, trying to escape my thoughts of Edward and our torrid encounter on the balcony.

It wasn't working.

The man invaded my every thought. He was everywhere.

I'd sleep and he'd be in my dreams.

I'd shower and I'd imagine _his _hands washing me instead of my own.

I'd make my desserts and think of pouring caramel or chocolate on him and licking it off.

The list goes on and on, I was seriously contemplating that I needed therapy because I was starting to worry about myself. I needed to get a grip; this was getting to be ridiculous.

I brought myself back to the task at hand, and that task was to finish these damn cupcakes. As I stood there mixing all of my ingredients together, Jessica came racing to my side, damn near panting.

I stared at her, concerned. "You okay, Jessica?"

"Bella! Oh. My. _GOD._ There is this ridiculously sexy man outside in the lobby wanting to talk to you," she breathed.

Say what? A sexy man asking for me? One sexy man comes to mind but it couldn't be….

"Did he say who he was?" I asked her.

"No, he said he was a friend." She was so flustered. _Oh my. _

"Okay…," I turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the lobby.

Before I registered anything, all I saw was that damn bronze hair that had been haunting me for days. Oh my God…Was there ever a day when the man didn't look mouthwatering?

Jesus, what was he doing here? My heart was going a mile a minute at the mere sight of him.

"Ed-Edward?" I stuttered.

He gave me a slow smile that made his eyes glow. "Bella, how nice to see you again."

"Er, um, I have been okay." Shit, I can't even talk right. I noticed that Jessica was standing next to me, shamelessly gaping. After a moment, I even remembered that I could actually speak.

"How did you know where I worked?" Great, now _that _sounded more intelligent, right?

He laughed. "I called Alice and she asked Jasper for me. It's a nice little place you have here."

"Thank you," I blushed. "It's my pride and joy."

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I just wanted to see you. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

My stomach was in knots from my overactive nerves. What could he possibly want to talk to me about?

"Sure." I turned to Jessica, who was still rooted in the same spot staring. "Can you watch things for a moment?"

She nodded quickly, "Of course, go ahead. Take your time."

I followed Edward outside towards the parking lot. We both paused and stared at each other, waiting for the other to start. I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward spoke before I could.

"You look beautiful, Bella, even if you are covered in flour," he laughed.

"Oh, you hush!" I giggled at him. His comment lightened up the tension and I was thankful for that. "That tends to happen when you work in a bakery."

He just grinned. "I know." He looked down for a second and quickly looked back up at me.

"I know you weren't expecting this visit from me, but I have to be honest and tell you that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." His gaze turned intense.

My heart leaped into my throat, and I just stood there, my eyes wide.

He continued, "I really would like to get to know you. I was thinking maybe we could go out or do something? We could just go as friends if you are more comfortable with that."

Oh my God…was he asking me out on a _date_? _Me_? I was rendered speechless. At my continued silence, he spoke again.

"I know what happened between us is not the most traditional way most people meet each other but-" before he could finish, I finally found my tongue.

"I'd love to go out with you, Edward. Sorry, I just was a bit embarrassed, actually. I don't normally don't do that kind of thing," I rushed out.

He smirked, "I can tell, Bella."

I blushed hard and looked down, the topic was still uncomfortable for me to think about, let alone _talk _about.

Edward quickly filled the silence, "Would you like to go to dinner or is there something else you would prefer to do?"

"Um, how about we just meet up at a club? My friend Rosalie was talking about going to the Eclipse lounge this weekend. She's actually meeting up with someone there who deejays there." I remembered Rose asking me to go with her so she wouldn't be alone. Maybe this way, she _and_ I wouldn't be alone on our first dates. This was starting to work out perfectly after all.

He shocked me by laughing. "The Eclipse lounge? Is she going to meet a guy named Emmett by any chance?"

How the hell did he know that? Was the man a mind reader as well?

"Yes, she _is_, actually. Why, do you know him?"

He grinned. "He's only my older brother. Small world, huh?" He laughed. "He's been wanting to check out this club for a while now, so that sounds like a good plan. Are you going Friday or Saturday?"

"Saturday night, and that's funny that you guys are brothers. Wait until I tell Rose about that!" I giggled.

He smiled softly, "It's a date then."

My stomach fluttered at the thought; I have a date with Edward Cullen. Holy Shit.

I looked behind me and realized I needed to get back into work.

I turned back to Edward. "Thank you for coming to see me, it was quite a surprise. A pleasant one, of course."

"I'm glad I was able to come by." He pointed towards the front door of my shop, "I'll walk you back inside."

I grinned, "You are most chivalrous, Kind Sir."

He chuckled. "I do try, Madame."

He opened the door and put his hand on my lower back, ushering me inside first. The heat of his hand damn near seared me right through my blouse, and my thighs clenched. Dear God, this was heaven and torture all at the same time. I felt like I was two seconds from jumping the man. My house is right on the second floor after all…_Snap out of it, Bella!_

We walked back inside and Jessica gaped at us again. Fuck, she was going to grill me with a million questions right after Edward leaves.

I walked behind the counter and turned to say goodbye to Edward when I saw him looking down at all of the éclairs I had sitting in the front display.

"These look delicious, I'm going to have to try one. I'm a sucker for sweet things," he said with a sexy smile.

It was ridiculous how happy his comment made me. The fact that he found my food appealing made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

"Sure, which one would you like to try? We have several different kinds."

He studied all of them before deciding. "I think I will try this caramel peach cream éclair. Never seen that combination before, and it's making my mouth water," he smiled again.

_You make my mouth water too. _

I mentally slap myself and quickly pull out the éclair and hand it to him on a small plate.

"Here you go, hope you like it. It's one of my favorites."

He takes hold of the plate and picks up the dessert and takes a bite out of it. He moans in delight and I begin to feel a delightful burning sensation between my legs. I mean, Niagara falls was going on down there. His moans were killing me; I may have to pull out Old Faithful, aka my vibrator, later on.

A bit of cream was left on his lips and I wanted to lick it off, _bad_. His tongue came out and licked the small residue off, making my breath hitch. I really needed to get this _need _for him under control. Jesus Christ, I'm standing inside my café that's filled with people and I am very aware of Jessica still staring avidly at Edward.

Then it happened.

Edward scooped out cream from the center of the éclair with his tongue and I think I may have squeaked.

He looked at me with those glittering green eyes, as if he knew what he was doing to me. _The beautiful bastard._

He finished off the éclair and sensuously licked his lips.

"That was amazing, Bella. I can't wait to try something else the next time."

_Oh, don't know if my lady bits can handle that. _

"Thank you," I said thickly.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's on the house." After that show, how could I charge him? I'd let him eat desserts all day just to see that over and over.

"Thank you, Bella. I guess I'll see you Saturday night, then. Let me give you my number so you can let me know what time you'll be there."

We exchange numbers, programming them into our phones.

He leans over the counter and kisses me right on the corner of my mouth.

"Until Saturday, Bella," he whispers, making me shiver.

He says goodbye to Jessica, and turns around and leaves through the door.

I, however, am still rooted to the same spot, touching the corner of my mouth where he kissed me, trying to pull myself together.

Jessica flies over to me, "Bella! Who is that guy? How do you know him? Are you going out on a date?"

Shit, did she breathe at all in between those questions?

"Uh, I met him at the party that I went to with Rose this past weekend. I guess we hit it off," I said lamely. I really didn't want to get into any details with her.

"You guess? The sexual tension between the two of you is off the charts," she squealed. "He is so sexy and watching him eat that éclair was almost as good as watching a porno!"

I quickly shushed her. "Quiet, Jess, we don't want everyone to hear."

She giggled, "What? It's true. But you are so giving me details after your date."

I sighed. "Of course, Jess."

I got my mind focused back on work and the rest of the day went by quickly. After closing the café down for the night, I walked back home and ran straight upstairs to find Rose and tell her about what happened.

"Say what? He came to your shop today?" Rose exclaimed. "Oh, he really likes you, Bella!"

"You think so?"

"Fuck yes, I think so. I knew it since the party. The way he stared at you, the man looked like he wanted to eat you alive." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "I hope you're right, Rose." I quieted for a moment. "I really like him too."

Rose patted my knee. "Bella, I know I'm right. He actually hunted down the address to your shop. He called his sister so she could ask Jasper for him."

"Well, I guess I'm going with you to that club after all. I told him I'd meet him there, but I'm kind of nervous. I feel so out of my element."

"I know you do, but we all have to take the plunge sometime. Don't you worry, I'll be there with you."

I hugged her hard. "Thanks, Rose, you are the best."

"Anytime, Bee, now we have to figure out what you are going to wear. I'm gonna rake through that closet and see what else Jake has sent you that you threw in the corner."

I lightly smacked her arm. "Shut up, I'm still annoyed you told Jake that, by the way."

She stuck her tongue out at me; I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Oh, before I forget, I got you something," She ran into her room and came out with a bag, handing it to me. "Open it."

I open the bag and pull out a box. A shoe box. I open the box and nestled inside are the highest heels I've ever seen. I pull out a shoe and stare; it's black leather with bright red soles.

"You got me Louboutin heels?" I was shocked.

"Wow, Bella actually knows the designer's name?" she gently mocked. "Yes, I did, thought you could use them."

"What the hell for? I can't walk in these! I don't need new shoes," I argued.

"Actually you do, I've seen your shoe collection and needless to say, it needs an upgrade. Besides, you're gonna wear them to the club on Saturday night."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. I'm gonna find something to match that will look amazing on you. Trust me, when Edward sees you, he's going to blow his load."

"Rose!" Her bluntness never ceases to amaze me sometimes.

"What? You know I'm right."

I sighed. Whatever, it was easier to go along with what she said than it was to argue.

"Well, thank you for the shoes, though I'm terrified to walk in them."

She laughed, "You'll be just fine. Don't stress, this is going to be fun."

"Whatever you say, Rose."

xxx

The rest of the week flew by, and before I knew it, it was Saturday. I wasn't worried about the café today; Jessica and Angela were handling it for me. However, I _was _feeling a bit apprehensive.

Tonight was my date with Edward. I was feeling an array of different emotions, happiness, excitement and fear. God, I hope everything turns out well.

I quickly get up before Rose barges into my room with her ridiculous schedule. I walk into the kitchen and make my coffee and some breakfast to officially get my day started. Rose's door opens and she emerges with a yawn.

"Morning, Sunshine," I tell her, knowing she's not a morning person.

"Ugh, got any more coffee?"

"Yep, there's plenty. Help yourself." I gave her a mug to pour her coffee in.

She made her coffee and turned to look at me. "I got your outfit picked out for you, all you need to do is get dressed. I'll do your hair and makeup."

I sighed. "What time are we going over there?"

"About nine o clock."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll let Edward know."

I took a shower and made sure to shave my legs. Knowing Rose, I was either wearing a dress or skirt for tonight. I got out and threw on some shorts and a tank top to lounge around the house in until Rose did my hair and makeup later.

I grabbed my Blackberry and texted Edward the time that I would be at the club.

Not long after, my phone chirped. I looked at it and saw that Edward had replied.

**Sounds good. I'll see you later, beautiful. **

I squealed, his words making me happy. Having a man that looked like him call me beautiful made me feel good.

I read Edward's book for a few hours before Rose knocked on my door.

"Bella, it's time to get ready. Come into the bathroom and I'll do your hair and makeup."

I looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 6:00 pm. Wow, where did the time go? I put my bookmark in the book and walked into the bathroom.

I looked like the MAC store exploded in it.

"Jesus, Rose, do we really need this much makeup?"

"Oh hush. I'm going to make you gorgeous. Now let's start with this mass of hair."

She parted my hair and picked up the curling iron, rolling up strands of hair to fall in curls down my back. When she finished it look full, healthy, and sexy. She started on my makeup next, applying the eye shadow and eyeliner.

"You don't need much blush, you have such pretty skin," she murmured as she applied the makeup.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No thanks necessary, it's true," she smiled.

She finished up my makeup by applying a pink tinted gloss. Then she stood back and looked at her work.

"There. You are perfect. All you need to do now is get dressed, your outfit is hanging in your closet."

I got up and moved to the mirror to see myself. Once again, Rose made me look like a vixen, from the smoky eyes down to the red lips.

I went into my room and opened up my closet to see what she picked out.

It was a pink satin halter-top and black mini skirt with gold buttons at the top. I put on some pink lace underwear and pulled on the skirt, it hugged my curves just right. I didn't bother with a bra as the top kind of had one built in. I slipped on the heels that Rose gave me and I was finished.

I walked over to the mirror, and I have to say that I looked really pretty. The top gave me nice cleavage and the heels made my legs look endless. I put on a gold heart necklace and some gold hoops for jewelry. I grabbed a small plain black clutch to use for the evening and I was set.

I walked out to wait for Rose in the living room. A short time later, Rose emerged from her room. She looked stunning; she wore a turquoise dress with a black lace sash tied in a bow around her waist. She paired it off with some high black heels.

"Ready?" She asked.

"That I am. What do you think?" I twirled around.

"You look fucking hot, Bee. I want your legs, just saying."

"Shut up, your legs are hot too!"

"Yeah, but I want yours." She giggled at me.

I just shook my head, laughing.

We took Rose's car and made our way into town towards the Eclipse Lounge. We used valet because we saw no point in parking far away when they can bring the car to us. I could hear the music thumping outside and saw there was a ridiculously long line to get in.

Rose walked right up to the doorman and gave him her name; he looked on the list and let her walk right in. There were laser lights everywhere but the décor was very nice. No dingy, smelly club here. We made our way inside and we immediately found Emmett and the turntable. I found a seat and sat down, while Rose made her way to him. As I waited, I pulled out my phone to see if Edward had texted me.

Not a damn thing. I sighed and put the phone away. I saw a shadow fall over me and I quickly looked up to see Edward standing right in front of me.

I stood up quickly and just gaped at him. He looked _gorgeous_. He wore black jeans with a green button down shirt; it really brought out the color of his eyes. He paired it with black boots and a black jacket. His hair was beautifully tousled and I wanted to run my hands through it. I then realized he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him, taking in every detail.

"Hello, Bella. You look beautiful."

"Hello, Edward. You look amazing too," I said, a blush spreading over my cheeks.

He smiled at me, his eyes gleaming. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm okay for right now but please get one if you want one."

"What I want is a dance," he said. "With you."

I put down my clutch and looked over at him.

"Well, I think I can do that for you." I looked him up and down, trying to hide my hunger for him. I want this man, I want him badly.

His eyes darkened, it made my heart pound. He took his jacket off and laid it by my purse. He turned and held his hand out towards me.

I grabbed his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

Something told me that tonight would be a night that was going to drastically change everything.

* * *

So what do you thinks gonna happen? What do you want to happen? Lemme me know...

Until next time


End file.
